


and you will never be lonely

by hirokiyuu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Commission fic, F/F, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9048370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirokiyuu/pseuds/hirokiyuu
Summary: Girls and flower crowns.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MountainMew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MountainMew/gifts).



> commission fic for tori, who i love very dearly even if he's a HUGE JERK with BAD TASTE IN GAMES!!!!!
> 
> title from "the gambler" by fun.

The hands in her hair are unexpected, but when she tries to look up, all she hears is a, “W-wait, don’t move!”

Just Mika, then. Anzu smiles, closes her eyes, lets herself relax. She almost asks, but if Anzu has learnt anything in this school it’s the value of silence, and of patience. Mika will tell her in time.

Or maybe someone else will ask first. “Oh my, what’s this?” Anzu still doesn’t open her eyes but she lets her smile crack a little wider. “Are you two having fun without me?”

“Nn, Naru-chan!” Mika lets go for a second, and Anzu can see her in her mind’s eye, waving at Arashi with a grin bright on her face. “D-don’t say anything yet, I’m not done.”

Arashi laughs, light and airy. and finally Anzu lets her eyes slide open. Arashi’s already set her bag at her feet, coming to kneel in the grass where Anzu and Mika had been eating lunch. “You two,” she says, and her voice is so fond that Anzu can’t help reaching out, just enough to take Arashi’s hands in her own.

Arashi’s eyes widen for just a second before they curve back into a smile, and then her fingers are intertwining with Anzu’s. “Me next, then, Mika-chan!” she sing-songs, and behind Anzu Mika lets out a laugh. “It seems like you’re almost finished with Anzu’s, anyways.”

“Mm, yeah. Hold on, jus’ one more...!” There’s one last tug and then Mika lets go, giving Anzu’s head one quick pat. “All done!”

Before Anzu can even reach for her bag Arashi’s already got her phone out. “Say cheese!” she says, and Anzu knows she’s a little red but she smiles anyways, feeling Mika’s hand on her shoulder. Arashi holds up the screen so she can see, and -- it’s a flower crown, all woven into her hair, a little sloppy but before she knows it her grin is widening more and more.

She turns her head up to Mika, who’s biting her lip even as she’s smiling, and says, “Thank you.”

That’s all it takes for the nervousness in Mika’s expression to evaporate, Mika’s eyes lighting up. “No problem, Anzu-chan!”

Arashi waves a hand. “Me next, remember!” Mika laughs, moves to kneel behind Arashi. 

It’s a nice sight. Arashi’s smiling, a little hum coming from her lips, and Mika’s got her tongue poked out, just a tiny bit, weaving clovers and dandelions into Arashi’s hair. Still, there’s one thing missing, and so even as Mika works Anzu pulls flowers from the grass herself, tying them together in the way she’d learnt as a child. It’s not quite as elaborate as what Mika’s doing, but it’s still enough.

By the time Mika pulls away from Arashi’s hair with a little hum, Anzu’s finished her work. “Thank you, Mika-chan,” Arashi says, and when she meets Anzu’s eyes she gives a little wink. “Now do me a favor, and bend over.” Anzu grins back, and when Mika nods her head, Anzu moves forward to pace the flower crown gently on Mika’s head.

A hand reaches up to touch it, and then a grin crawls on Mika’s face, shy and sweet. “A-aw, jeez, you guys….” 

“Don’t duck your head so much, or it’ll fall off,” Arashi chides gently, reaching over to take Mika’s hand in hers. Anzu follows suit, and Mika’s smile wobbles a little at the edges as she blinks a few times too many. “There,” Arashi says. “Now aren’t we a pretty picture.”

Anzu laughs, squeezes both of their hands in her own. “We always are,” she says, and when Arashi and Mika both grin at her she laughs again, tilting her head back just a little to bask in the afternoon sun.

**Author's Note:**

> if you too would like 2 commission me catch me on twitter @hirokiyuus for more info!!!


End file.
